


Rising Star

by StarscreamsChunkyHeels



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One, Transformers: Prime, Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Alcoholism, I immediately went braindead seeing "additional tags", M/M, More tags to be added, Multi, tagging is hard?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2020-06-03 12:16:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19463803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarscreamsChunkyHeels/pseuds/StarscreamsChunkyHeels
Summary: Starscream.From the very beginning of his life to the very end.





	1. Chapter 1

Musty air filled my vents. My first thought was 'this is wrong. I don't belong here.' and if that doesn't define my life I don't know what does. 

The first thing I saw when I opened my optics was a mech inches from my face. He stank like something stale. I cringed away, and that made the mech laugh. 

"Get up, and move your arms around. We need to make sure you can feel everything in your frame." He said to me, stepping back finally, and crossing his arms.

I could certainly feel everything. And it felt off and wrong. Like there was gaps in my plating itself that I couldn't fill, or places where it was too tight and cramped. The cringe didn't leave my face as my lip curled.

I got up as told and stretched, trying to will away the feeling of tightness and ill-fitting. 

"You put me in the wrong frame." I tell him plainly.

He nodded and went about poking and tweaking at my kibble and wings, asking me if I could feel this, or this. 

Once I had answered yes too all and my face felt hot and uncomfortable, he told me to go out the door, finally. 

I discovered then that my wings would move on their own if I didn't keep them in check. My wings wiggled in curiosity and excitement as I walked forward into the next room, VERY ready to have his musty face out of mine

The room was crowded and everyone felt loudly. Their emotions bleeding into their em fields grossly. Wings bumping into each other, personalities being formed before my eyes. I already felt mine develop. I pulled in my em field close and pushed my way to the front, being shorter than the rest by a good 2-8 feet. 

I was definitely in the wrong frame.

Once I made it to the front, there was a small group of painted mechs infront of us, talking amongst each other. They must be in charge. Nobody else is painted yet. I walk up to them and tap ones shoulder.

"What's happening? What is this, who am I? Who can I talk to about my frame, because you put me in the wrong one." I ask quickly, already impatient. Impatient for what I wasn't sure.

The one I tapped brushed away my servo. "Go stand with everyone else, you'll learn soon enough." Then he turned back around and they ignored me again like I was nothing. 

I grit my denate and went back to the crowd, staying on the edge and observing everyone, taking notes mentally on how they tended to spread off into twos or threes. 

Nobody here appealed to me. They are all lesser. Once they all began to bore me to death, I focused on myself, trying to force myself to fill the gaps in my frame, to force myself to be comfortable with it. It was loud and annoying and took up most of my mind to the point of being a nuisance already. It worked to an extent but things still felt wrong.

The mechs took their time, then they spread out into different rooms. One stood at the front of us all with a clipboard, and started sectioning us off into groups to begin with, and sent us out separate doors, to learn new things.

★ ★ ★

I was part of the smaller group that was to go outside first.

My first vent of real air nearly swept me off my feet. I could tell the rest of my class was just as enthralled with the outside.

I was fixated on the lights above.. the stars... Shining brightly down at me. 

I wanted to touch them. And to make them mine.  
Our instructor helped us transform the first time, helping others who struggled snap into place, and teach them now to keep their plating down to streamline.

I transformed perfectly on the first try.  
My frame may not have been a perfect fit, but this? Nothing could be better than this. Nothing ever felt so natural and right.

Except maybe flying itself.

The moment we were told we could fly, following the course that went around the base that would be our home for the next 25 or so years. 

I didn't listen however. I wanted to reach the stars.  
So when we all took off? I flew straight up, ignoring our instructor's yelling and warnings, pushing my engines harder and faster as it only felt like the stars were inching further away away from me. I growled in frustration and turned end over end until I was racing towards the ground, going so fast that my wings emmited a line-freezing shriek. 

The rest of my class had stopped to watch my antics in awe and fear, so I flew past them all easily, knocking some of them over with the sheer force of my passing. I completed the course in record time, finally landing and venting hard near our instructor, who looked shocked.

I couldn't help but flash an award winning smile as I stumbled, nearly collapsing from a depletion of fuel.  
I was forced to sit out while my slower classmates flew around the track. None of them could ever hope to be as fast as me, I realized as I watched them.

Once they landed, I could hear them all nicknaming me from the way I had flown. "Starscream."

★  
The rest of our day wasn't nearly as exciting. Learning quickly seemed to be something I was good at. Applying what I learned was not unless it came to fighting, which I excelled at quickly. 

A "proper war frame" the instructors called me. Something about that didn't settle right with me.  
I had most interest in the basic science they taught us.

I wanted to learn more of that.

Alas we were to refuel, and then head to recharge.  
I had little interest in resting though. Especially right after refuelling.

I wanted to fly again. It's all that was ever on my mind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alcohol in this one, watch out friends.  
> It's at the end past the single star, feel free to skip to the end.

Many years passed of the same continuous grind of learning, and grinding my wing tips off to be the best flier out of my entire batch. Not even my instructors could dream to catch me with how I've been rising.

  
Today, my fighting instructor told me the recruiters for the Vossian military wanted to speak to me directly about an opportunity, as I've impressed them with my skills.

  
Personally, I didn't care too much about military affairs. I had a passing interest in it, but my true focus was Science. Chemistry and engineering. But if i accepted the military's offer... And worked my way up high enough in their ranks, nobody could tell me what to do anymore. I could be free to pick what I wanted to do and persue. I am a Warframe after all, it's what I was destined to do even before I onlined.

★ ★

  
A shuttle arrived to pick myself and a few others up from the entrance to our home. We had never seen the rest of the grand city beyond the tall boundaries that went around the whole compound. To keep them in? Or others out? To me, it felt like it was there to keep us contained. But now I am going to be free

  
My posture is confident as I walk straight into the shuttle like I owned him, and took a seat near the entrance, doing my absolute best to look impatient.

  
While i had grown and developed in the compound I slowly moulded the mask I intended to carry for the rest of my life.  
I was better than everyone around me.  
I constantly strive for better. And I will do anything to achieve what I desire. I had come to be known as that mech, just as I intended. Everyone else who had been selected to join the military, a great number of us really, felt honored to be on the same level as me (fools.) But I would let them believe what they wish to.

  
When the shuttle finally took off, our new ~~instructor~~ \- commander was giving us a rundown of where we would be staying to begin with until we finished boot camp.  
We would be getting paid, a minimum amount for our occupation to start up, but as we progressed, we were able to earn more.  
Of course I already knew this, as did the rest of my group, hopefully.

  
We would be allowed out after we finished boot camp.

One prison to another.  
The grind will not kill me.  
I will kill it before it gets the chance to creep up on me, that is a promise.

★

The day had been grueling. It was constantly one thing after another. One exercise after another repeatedly. If even one person was slightly out of formation they would fire at us all with numbing rounds until we got back into formation. I was covered in dents and painful welts all over my body from the damned things from being at the front.

leader has its perks. Being the first in a line of fire was not one of them.

  
On top of this we've all been running on empty for days by this point. The Energon we were provided with was so low grade one had to chew. and we had been given it in such little amounts few and far between to train us to function without or very very little.  
But tonight we had been rewarded. Tonight was our first real party. We had made it through the hell months and they had rewarded us with the smoothest Energon I have ever tasted.

  
Then we we're also rewarded with reasonably sized bottles of High grade each. Everyone else I'm my squad and all the other squads decided to get together on the front lawn and have a party. The commanders had all allowed it, as long as they could attend as well.

  
The music they're blasting grates on my audials. its just more noise. Even the city's noise in the distance was better than this.

No. I was going to be smart. We learned what high grade did to us. I planned to only drink enough of mine to become relaxed, and settle into recharge. If I was smart about it, I shouldn't be hungover in the morning like the rest of my squad. The fools. Don't they know this is a test? We would probably have to get up at 5 am for a surprise inspection. Have they ever been fair when we needed to recover from the night before?

  
I groan as I flop down on my cot and get out the highgrade, twisting open the cap and taking a smell of it. I cringe away a little from the odd new smell, but come back again, and take a sip. It burns through my throat like fire. I take another drink. This time it still burns, but a certain kind of artificial calmness follows. I drink another few drinks until only calm is in my frame, settling heavily over me. I screw on the lid to the bottle and observe it. A little more than half is left. Yes, it was smart to plan it out like this.

I subspace the liquor after that, laying back ony recharge slab, and let myself plan out the next phase of my very long plan was, lulling myself to sleep with dreams of my ambition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im so excited that I got this one out on time, I hope you all enjoy!  
> Please leave comments and kudos so I know you're liking the story so far! It gives me motivation to keep writing!


	3. Chapter 3

More months past, and of course, I left my initial class at the top of all the others in my squad, securing me a higher position to start out in. It took a while and a bit of climbing but I eventually became high enough in priority that I was assigned my own transportation shuttle.  
His name was Skyfire. 

He followed orders well enough but after so long of playing and learning in this game everyone played, it was easy to see through him. He wasn't cut out to be a body guard of any type, but if it came down to it, he was the type to put himself in the crossfire to let me get away.

Being as naive and young as I was... My spark called for him desperately.

I did my best to ignore it, but it was hard to with how loud it was when it pounded hard in my chassis whenever I saw him in his root mode... All soft features and just.. big.  
He felt deeply and legitimately cared for me, unlike anyone else had. 

One particularly rough evening I could feel weariness in every line of my frame, weighing me down. I suppose that's what prompted me to invite him inside.

I stepped outside of skyfire onto the platform to my assigned quarters. Skyfire transformed as always, a smile on his face. Out of duty, probably.

"Rest well, Commander." He said like he had it recorded. Not without emotion, no... It had become a constant for him to say this to me when he dropped me off for the night is all.  
And usually I would just ignore him and head inside.  
Tonight... Tonight I craved something. I didn't know what, I just craved something. It made the weariness in my frame ache.

"Skyfire.." he seemed surprised I knew his name at all, jumping a little when I ignored his position title and just went straight to his name. "Are you busy tonight? There are some reports I need to fill out and I would like a second opinion, if you don't mind."

The shuttle blinked before stuttering. "Of course, Command-"

"Starscream." I corrected, putting up a servo to interrupt him.  
"Starscream." He finished, corrected.

I went inside my quarters, expecting him to follow. 

For some odd reason my spark fluttered in a small burst of panic when he stepped inside. Panic over the state of my quarters? Of all the random things it could be over?  
Despite the rules to keep a tidy living space, the others would display things in their quarters like won trophies.  
Artwork or cyberflowers or statues or other things from others.

Was that what I was worrying over? Would he think I wasn't adored because of my lack of clutter?  
Surely I was loved, I was the most valuable soldier in all of the military, and surely Everyone knew that and idolized me for it.

Right?

I kept a straight face despite my tumbling thoughts, and walked over to unsubspaced my datapads and work for the evening. A sizable stack. Not the most Ive had, but it would keep me busy until I needed to recharge to be able to wake up at the crack of dawn while still keeping my frame functional.

Just barely.

Though nobody needed to know that. It would make me stronger.

Skyfire made no comment as he came in, but he was clearly looking for something to look at, frowning a little bat the lack of decoration.

Eventually he came to look over my shoulder at the datapads spread out on my table, skimming over them.  
I froze. I didn't really need him to look at any of these, they were all simple reports on training exercises. I didn't need him here. 

The panic came back stronger when I realized this.  
I wanted him to stay.  
"if I tell you something personal can I trust you, as my personal guardsmech and transport to not tell another spark?" I asked, slowly flipping all the datapads over, then turning around to rest my aft against my desk, my spark leaping into my throat when I had to lean my head back to look up at skyfire. I silently tried to swallow it back down to it's rightful place.

He looked down at me with the most innocent wide optics. A part of me wanted to laugh and roll my eyes at him, but another told me to just look. 

I partially listened to both. I laughed at him softly and slid out from between him and the desk over to my highgrade cabinet, where I had a decent stockpile, despite my habits.  
"Would you like a drink?" I asked, getting out two glasses anyways, and pouring them both.

"Am I off duty now, sir?" He asked.

"I've already instructed you to call me by my designation, not my title, Skyfire. I'd say that means you're off duty. You already completed your task in bringing me home safely. So." I turn around and hold out his drink to him. "Do you want a drink?"

He hesitated before taking his glass, still unsure if this counted as on duty or not, probably.  
I smile and take a drink of my glass, then go to sit on my berth.

"I want to go to the academy. I want to learn how to be a scientist, a chemist or a weapons engineer, at last resort. I want to learn" I say somewhat excitedly, wings wiggling.  
He blinks, but then his face lights up and he comes to sit by my berth on the floor, finally somewhat eyelevel with me.

"I want to too, if I'm honest. Maybe not chemistry, but biology of some sort. I love the way other things grow, not all metal and protoform." He said excitedly in that gentle voice of his.  
I couldn't exactly match his exact enthusiasm, as my interests were in another field, but he was at Least someone I could talk to.

I feel my wings wiggle despite myself

"I figure if I'm high enough in rank nobody can argue with me with wanting to go to the academy. Since I'm a ~war frame~" I reveal my plans.

"Well.. you're doing a great job so far, if you ask me. But there's trips you can volunteer to go on through the army, scouting missions and such that count as scientific credit. I was trying to apply for one of those before I got promoted to be your guard."

"That could be something.." I say, tapping my chin with my glass in thought, before I pause and take another drink. "If you stay by my side continuously while I climb for the both of us, we could apply for the academy together. I rather like having you by my side. I prefer your protection. You're quieter and more respectful than the last one I had."

"Oh!" His wings fluttered softly and I had to look away, quickly downing the last of my glass. "Thank you. I enjoy working for you, this is a lot better than what I used to do."

"What did you do before?" I ask

"Cargo transport. They'd always overload my weight capacity, I'm pretty sure I've permenantly strained my back strut, haha." 

The rest of the night became hazy as I drank more, and chittered away with Skyfire. I had so much to say, since I never had someone to just talk to before. He was an excellent listener. 

I don't remember falling asleep, but I woke up the next day with a slight hangover, staring at the ceiling as I did my best to remember the night before. But the memory of his smile stayed stubbornly in the front of my processor, making a fuzzy warm feeling settle over me. 

There must still be alcohol in my tanks. Yes that must be what it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for a late and shorter chapter!!! I got busy with work


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Night of drinking!

Over the next few weeks skyfire and I got closer and closer and we'd spend more and more time together at the end of the day, but when I woke up in the morning he'd always be gone, and for some reason it made my spark hurt every morning I'd wake up alone.

I didn't want to be alone.  
★★★

"Skyfire, do you feel safe with me?" I asked him, perched on my birth as he sat in the chair nearby, nose in a datapad,having been reading aloud before I interrupted him.  
"Hm?"

I sat up on my knees and took a drink from my 2nd highgrade. "Do you trust me?"

He frowns just a little and sets his datapad aside, and takes off his glasses, setting them on top to grab his glass and tke a small sip from it himself.  
"Why do you ask, Star? Of course I do."

I wiggled just a little, my wings subconsciously drooping a little.  
"You never stay. I know you don't have to of course, I was just.. wondering if there was a reason? You usually keep up with me when we drink and that's far too much for a normal mech to handle. I don't want to wake up and have you be gone. We still do have to make it to the academy together, you know." I try and say it with a commanding tone, rather than the worried tone I wanted.

He saw right through it of course.

"You know it doesn't effect me that easily. I'm a big mech. Would you like me to stay tonight to help your worry?"

"yes." I say immediately, puffing out my chest, trying to look more in charge than I felt.

The shuttle smiled kindly. "Alright then, I'll stay."

"Good." I fan my wings out and get up, walking over to the counter to refill my glass. "Now what do you say we polish this off?" He smiled devilishly as I hold up and shake the highgrade bottle in my hand.

★★★

When I woke up the next morning, I didn't wake up alone. I woke up curled into skyfire's side. Once my processor had caught up with that realization, I froze, optics snapping online quickly. One of my hands unknowingly grabbed onto skyfires plating where it rested, slowly holding tight.  
I stayed there frantically trying to remember the night before.

I couldn't remember much right away other than sitting straddled across skyfires lap, his thighs between both of mine, his optics looking down into mine with that same warmth he always had.

"Tell me Skyfire, since you know more about--" I waved my hand in the air, try to find the word I wanted "-social things... What is Love? What is it like?" 

Unfortunately for me, I didn't remember his answer, just the way his voice rumbled in his chest, under my servo, as he spoke.

Carefully with trained practice I slid out of Skyfires warm embrace, and walked over to the kitchen to pour us both some energon with mixed in painkillers for our hangovers.  
I set skyfires on the counter as I leaned against the wall with mine, sighing as I sunk down the wall to hug my knees tight, getting lost in my thoughts.

What was on the agenda for today? Technically it was a day off, skyfire and I always planned for a day of recovery on our days off. So I didn't technically have to do anything today. I could always take care of paperwork and do more of my own research to prepare for the academy. But the warm morning of waking up by skyfires side, and the only memory I had from the night before, me sitting on his lap, hand on his chassis as I asked him what love was-- it made my frame heat up far more than it should have. Enough that my vents pinged a request to turn on.

I dismissed it.

After quickly distracting myself by looking through the pings I had gathered while I recharged and taking care of them, I stood up and wrote skyfire a quick note saying I would be out flying and he may join me after he had woken up. Then I wrote down where I'd be flying and tucked the corner of my note unter his glass.

I escaped from my apartment as quietly as I had disappeared from his side, taking off the second I could to fly until my thoughts weren't drowning me anymore.

It was a little while before skyfire joined me, luckily. I was much more level headed when he flew up beside me.

::Did you sleep alright, Starscream?:: He asked, sounding like he wasn't entirely awake yet. I was extremely glad we were in our alts, or my smile would have been near impossible to hide.

:I did, surprisingly. ... Thank you for staying.: I reply, glad my smile wasn't showing in my voice. To show off a little, I did a loop around him.

:Of course, I didn't want to make you worry anymore...: He paused :... Do you remember much from last night..?:

I panic slightly.

:No, why?: I ask.

:Oh it doesn't matter much, but I was thinking of asking you to come out with me tonight. I'm going out with some other shuttles because I was asked to for work. I think it would be good for you to come out and see other seekers that we might meet in the academy. It'd give you an advantage.: 

Oh!

Well. He wasn't wrong, it would give me an advantage.... Tonight I'd be at a disadvantage because social things weren't my forte, but learning now is better than failing later when I NEED it. 

:Alright.:

Skyfires flying stuttered. He probably didn't expect me to agree. :Really? I-Im glad! I'll come pick you up tonight. I'll comm you before I head over so you have time to prepare.:

:my my you're a real gentleman, aren't you skyfire~: I laugh and I hear his vents kick on, but it's probably because we've been flying so long already. :I'll see you tonight then. I do have some paperwork to fill out so please do remember to warn me.: 

:Of course, Commander.:

:Starscream~: I correct him by singing my name, then I suddenly fly straight up and over to head back to my apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating lately! I've been traveling!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skyfire takes star out on a totally not date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY FOR DISAPPEARING FOR SO LONG  
> This chapter killed me to write and I have no idea why, and it might be written a bit choppy so I apologise for that I hope to post more often but knowing me it'll still be slow.
> 
> Anywho, I hope you're all enjoying so far! This is a fluffy chapter

I stared back at myself in my mirror, cussing myself out internally. It was just going out with friends. Nothing more, nothing less. 

So WHY and I fretting so much about my appearance?? I look fine. I polished myself to the point of almost buffing my paint away which now sparkled and shone like the stars I was named after. 

I applied some facepaint to make my features glow and look a bit sharper. Highlighting powder on my cheeks and nose, black paint around my eyes and a bit of shading powder on my lips to make them look more defined with a gloss on top that sparkled faintly.

I looked flawless.

So why did my spark flutter like a trapped bird in my chest?

I should have waited to get ready until I got Skyfire's comm, but I didn't know how far away he was going to be, and how much time I would have.

There's no point in thinking of what ifs and should haves.  
Maybe a drink would calm my nerves.. 

I step away from the mirror in the washracks, turning to give my frame one last glance over to make sure I didn't miss any spots polishing.  
Once as satisfied as I was going to be with myself, I walked out and into my kitchen to pour a small drink.

When I pulled out the bottle my comms rang. The sudden ping almost made me drop my bottle.

Damn nerves!!!

I set the bottle and answer.

::This is General Starscream.::

::Sir!:: Skyfire answered. ::I'm on my way to pick you up, are you ready?::

::Well I was going to have a drink to calm my nerves but since you're on your way I'll wait on the balcony, I need air.::

:: Alright Starscream, I promise this won't be as bad as you worry. You'll have fun. I'll take care of you.:: My spark fluttered at the last bit and I cleared my throat.

::Right.. I trust you. I'm waiting on the balcony.::

::See you in a minute.:: And the comm clicked off.

I set my bottle and glass down with a sigh to calm my nerves. I left the bottle out for me to return to when I came home. 

I walked out to my balcony, walking out onto the landing platform and sitting on the edge with my thrusters hanging off the edge. I'm not scared of falling like a grounder would be. I belong in the air, and nothing felt better than free falling in my root mode.

I look up at the city above me, glittering in rainbows of crystal spires. 

I promise myself that I'll be up there Someday. Where the important people lived and looked down on everything else.

I must have lost track of time, daydreaming and looking at the lights of the city against the backdrop of the washed out stars, because it wasn't long before i heard shuttle engines whining as skyfire landed on the platform behind me, and opened his doors for me to get in. 

"Nervous?" He asked when I hesitated and didn't step inside.  
I almost nodded before scoffing.

"Nervous? Hardly. How far is it from here?" I asked, trying to convince myself that it wasn't for an escape plan.

"Not too far, you can watch out the windows if you need to." Ever the understanding mech he was. Was I really that transparent?

Either way I nod, and puff out my chest confidently and step inside, and sit by one of the windows to look out as we took off and flew away from my apartment.

I feel excitement flutter in my chest as I see us decend down into the neon lights of one of the more congested parts of the city.

Neon signs rose above above us advertising everything from polishes to energon to exotic dancing clubs.  
I watch as the signs rose above us.

Soon the sky was replaced by neon signs and we touched down on a landing pad. I step out of skyfire and he transforms. 

"I'm meeting my group in this bar on the right. We'll probably stay there all night so you can have a place to come back to."

My spark flutters like it did when I'd wake up without skyfire by my side after drinking. 

"Wait you're not coming with me?" I ask, sounding more angry than I intended.

"I have a meeting first" he said apologetically. If you stay with me until the bulk of the meeting is over we can go wherever you'd like. You can always go without me."

I puff out my cheeks and cross my arms. I'm not a turbopup, I could handle myself. "Fine I'll come back for you then." 

He nods "I'll see you later then. Be safe."

I'll be safe. I planned on finding a bar or club and drinking until I found something I liked.  
Skyfire looked a little nervous leaving me alone, but eventually turned to leave, letting me part ways as I walked alonged the neon lit alley, looking for a eye-catching bar.

I eventually found one I liked the look of, and went inside. The loud pounding music immediately assaulted my audials as I tried to find my way to the bar to sit.  
I sat down and looked at the little menu they had propped up In the middle of the bar. I found it hard to focus on any of the drinks, reading them over and over again. Eventually the bartender came up.  
"Find anything you want?"

"What would you recommend..?" I asked. The bartender smirked and went about making a brightly colored neon drink that had layers.  
He said the name of the drink, a name I no longer remember now, but I took a drink and my mouth exploded with flavor like I just had candy.  
"This will do. I'll probably order a couple more. "  
" It's an expensive drink, are you sure?"  
I waved him off. "I know how to handle my own funds." 

He shrugged and went to attend other people, coming back to remake my drink whenever it was empty.  
Very soon my Processor began to get fuzzy, my head spinning when i turned to look at the door, hoping for skyfire to come through so I could order him one of these drinks, he was sweet so surely he'd like a sweet drink to match his personality. I giggled to myself.

Soon a black and yellow seeker came over and looked their arm through mine. I didn't even think enough to be shocked by this or pull away

"Your laugh is real cute, Red~ wanna come meet my conjunx? They're singing at the mic right now and we both wanna see what you sound like! " They said, their voice sweet like syrup. 

I blinked then smiled, singing sounded divine right now. I really did love to sing, even sober. Singing in public was never something I could do sober, though.

In my foggy memory I thought I remembered singing for skyfire. My face heated up further at the thought of him.  
The seeker thought I was heating up for them, however and they giggled. "Cuter when you're flustered too~ come on!"  
They started to tug me off my seat and i quickly finished my drink and then let them pull me away to the karaoke stage.  
A beautiful teal and white seeker was singing at the mic, some Vosnian song about love. It was popular at the time and a vaugely remember listening to it on the radio while I worked on paperwork, though I certainly didn't know the words. The seekers voice was decent, but it was nothing like my voice.

They smiled when they saw their conjunx approaching with me in their arms and finished off their song before getting off the stage to join us in the back of the line.

"You convinced him to come over!" The teal seeker shook my hand "General. It's an honor to meet you. I'm Cecilia, im-" their rank and their squad blurred in my mind as unimportant information. I was too focused on them saying it was an honor to meet me. I puffed out my chest a little. "We've been watching you all night, your frame is beautiful and your reputation for flight is impressive. You must get a lot of trines seeking you out as a leader, don't you?" They purred, leaning closer to me to trace along the edge of my cockpit with a smile. Their conjunx squeezes my arm gently, smiling proudly that they fetched me.

"Sing with us?" The one on my arm asked.

"Only if you buy me a drink after~" I purred right back, slurring slightly. The seekers smiled at each other, then pulled me up onto the stage when it was our turn to sing.

We sang together at first. I was too buzzed to notice when the bar grew silent and I was the only one singing.  
As the song ended I became more aware, my face heating up more than I could blame on the alcohol. I scanned the crowd as they started to whistle and clap. The yellow and black seeker bounced on me and hollered excitedly. "That was so good!!! You did so good! Your voice is amazing!!!"  
Cecilia leaned to whisper something into their audial I didn't catch, because my optics settled on Skyfire, who looked like he had just walked into the room, a soft smile on his face with a light blush on his cheeks from the alcohol.

I side step out from under the yellow seeker, who has just kissed my cheek. Cecilia grabbed my arm before I got too far away.

"Give us a comm if you ever get a chance to relax, sir" she said, quickly writing her number down on my arm in pen before releasing me and letting me jump down from the stage.

Then I noticed Skyfire gently wading through the crowd to get to me, two drinks in his hands.  
"That was amazing, Starscream" he praised, handing me one of the drinks." Who was up there with you? "

I felt my cheeks heat up again at his praise. Then i took a drink before answering because the embarrassment of stilling the bar with my voice had started to kill my buzz.  
"A couple of seekers, Cecilia and- I didn't get the second ones name I don't think." 

"They sang nicely too, nothing compared to your voice. You should sing more often." 

"perhaps~" I smile, taking another drink, addicted to the flavor of this cocktail. "I may sing again tonight depending on how many more of these you give me~" I trilled, bumping him with my hip as I walked past, trying to find a table to sit at in the crowded bar. Skyfire followed me, and found one first, gently grabbing my hand to get my attention. It certainly got my attention, and my wings shot up and slapped some unfortunate passerby. I ignored their cry of annoyance and followed skyfire to the table.

We sat and drank more for hours, until the early lights of morning shone down on us as skyfire cared for me and brought me home, still laughing about something funny I had said an hour ago.

The last thing I remember from that night is laying down with skyfire in my apartment, gazing upon his sleeping face as the colors of morning floated through my blinds and landed on his cheeks.


End file.
